


Repos et Révélations

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Au Marine Ford, F/M, Female Harry, M/M, Post-Marine Ford War, Tout le monde vit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: La guerre est finie, Marine Ford est derrière eux pour autant le prix a été lourd, et il aurait pu être plus lourd encore si ça n'avait été pour l'intervention d'un homme, un qui avait défendu la marine toute sa vie et même au cours de la guerre, n'hésitant qu'un instant, pour au final totalement tourner le dos sur tout cela. Monkey D Garp, il avait sauvé ses deux petits fils d'Aikanu mais il avait aussi aidé Barbe Blanche.





	1. Chapter 1

Accoudé à la balustrade de leur petit navire Izo fumait une cigarette, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent mais là il estimait que c'était nécessaire, il avait besoin de décompresser, les dernières semaines, ou plutôt les derniers mois avaient été pesant. Depuis la trahison de Teach, non plus Teach il n'était plus nakama, c'est Marshall ou Barbe Noire si nécessaire, depuis sa trahison l'équipage allait presque d'une galère à une autre. Izo ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre les actions de cet homme, il était sûr que si Marshall avait demandé alors Thatch lui aurait donné le fruit, il l'aurait sans aucun doute taquiné longtemps avant mais il le lui aurait donné, à la place il lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos, au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Et il ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait livré son ancien commandant : Ace aux marines, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas lors de la guerre il avait tenté de tuer Oyaji. 

Aucun des trois ne lui avaient jamais fait le moindre mal pour autant il les avait frappé encore et encore, pas toujours physiquement mais moralement et émotionnellement c'était tout autre chose. Pops avait été presque détruit à la nouvelle de la trahison de Marshall, de ses actions et surtout du pourquoi, il avait été là depuis si longtemps, un fils pour Oyaji qui l'aurait défendu devant n'importe quel ennemi, qui l'avait défendu à de multiples occasions contre le Roux qui n'aimait pas Marshall. 

Ils avaient manqué de perdre tellement à cause de lui, Thatch avait manqué de mourir et il avait survécu de justesse mais les docteurs ne pensaient pas qu'il pourrait un jour remarcher, Marshall l'avait eu à la colonne vertébrale et ça avait laissé des traces. Ace s'était fait capturé et avait failli mourir trop de fois pour que le cross-dresser ait envie de les compter, il se rappelait de chaque moment surtout de la dernière, quand le poing d'Akainu s'était abaissé sur Ace qui s'était interposé pour sauver son petit frère, il allait mourir, transpercé par la lave, mais Garp était intervenu. Le vieux marine qui s'était opposé à Marco au cours de la bataille, qui s'était mis sur le chemin du petit frère de Ace, avant d'au final se laisser frapper, avait sauvé ses petits fils et envoyé Aikanu valser. L'amiral n'allait pas oublier ça, mais ça ne comptait plus vraiment Izo supposait, après tout Garp avait donné sa démission, de même que Sengoku. Le gouvernement mondial faisait une énorme erreur, mais Izo n'allait pas les stopper. Ils s’apercevraient de leur erreur bien assez tôt il en était sûr. En attendant il avait bien d'autres priorités, faire en sorte que son amant se remette le mieux possible, Thatch se sentait coupable, mais au final ils se sentaient tous coupable, de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour le sauver lui, pour qu'il puisse marcher comme avant, de ne pas avoir mieux protégé Ace ou même pour ne pas avoir mieux assuré les arrières de leur Père. 

Izo allait faire de son mieux pour être là pour Thatch, pour lui ça ne changeait rien qu'il soit dans un fauteuil roulant, enfin si ça changeait des choses mais pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le commandant de la quatrième division, il l'aimait et il allait être présent. Il pourrait peut être demandé un conseil ou deux à Ace, le commandant de la seconde division était étonnamment bon avec Thatch, il arrivait aisément à savoir quand il avait besoin d'aide et quand il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.  Surtout il arrivait les colères de Thatch et ses frustrations, Thatch vivait assez mal le fait qu'il était en fauteuil à présent et son caractère qui avant était plutôt taquin mais en général calme du côté de la colère, avait fait un gros changement. Il était bien plus courant dorénavant de l'entendre crier sur quelqu'un, il l'avait plus fait en quelques mois que entre le jour de leur rencontré 7 ans auparavant et celui de la trahison de Marshall.

Avec un peu de chance durant les vacances qu'ils allaient prendre à East Blue il arriverait à aider mieux Thatch, Garp leur avait dit de venir à l'île de Dawn, qu'ils y seraient tranquilles, les marines ne viendraient pas les chercher là. Izo pouvait reconnaître que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, bien qu'il sentait qu'il y avait plus derrière sa proposition, être en dehors de Grand Line était vraiment étrange, la météo était bien trop calme à son goût, ça le rendait juste paranoïaque à vrai dire. Il guettait d'autant plus les nuages sombres d'un orage qui pouvaient les surprendre d'un instant à l'autre, alors qu'en réalité il n'y avait pas de risque. 

En réalité il savait parfaitement qu'il essayait juste de se distraire, des soucis de son amant, de la distance qu'il y avait dorénavant entre eux, de la santé de Pops qui avait failli y passer, de Ace qui se sentait horriblement coupable, de la santé de tout le monde à bord, et ceux resté sur Grand Line. Ils n'avaient pas pu prendre tout le monde après tout, ça aurait attiré bien trop l'attention, du coup des groupes étaient restés en arrière pour préserver leur territoire et leurs alliés étaient restés aidés aussi. Squardo en particulier avait été empressé d'aider après son erreur durant la guerre, il avait osé lever son arme contre son père, Izo doutait que l'homme serait capable de se pardonner un jour, voire même de regarder Ace en face de nouveau, mais bon il verrait bien. Le temps était supposé guérir toutes les blessures après tout. 

"Izo, Pops a demandé qu'on se réunisse dans sa cabine, il a à nous parler." l'interpella Jiru, le commandant de la quatorzième division et aussi le médecin en chef de l'équipage, la raison principale pour laquelle il était là en tout cas, ou plutôt la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à venir à la place d'un autre commandant. Aucun membre de leur équipage n'avait voulu quitter Pops, même pour un peu de temps. Il avait fini par trancher le problème en disant qu'il ne voulait que sept commandants avec lui, Ace avait été commis d'office, c'était son île où ils allaient mais en plus c'était pour lui que Garp avait agi, ils en étaient tous sûrs. Jiru avait réussi parce que Pops, et les autres mais surtout Pops avait grand besoin de soin.

Izo ne perdit pas de temps à éteindre sa cigarette pour suivre son ami, il était là parce qu'il était avec Thatch et qu'il avait des moyens de chantage sur tous ses frères, des années de chantage et il avait choisi de s'en servir. Sur le chemin ils furent rejoints par Haruta, elle était la fille, la petite dernière, celle à qui peut pouvaient dire non, ainsi que la commandante de la seizième division. En plus par rapport aux autres commandants elle était particulièrement proche de Ace et de Thatch, ils venaient du coup hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux, surtout après avoir manqué de les perdre. Avec Haruta se trouvait Vista, le commandant de la cinquième division était là parce qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter Ace des yeux, d'eux tous Vista et Marco avaient été les plus proches lorsque Ace avait manqué de se faire tuer par Aikanu en protégeant son petit frère, si Garp n'était pas intervenu, ils ne seraient pas arrivés à temps. Vista en avait pleinement confiance, d'où le fait que Izo était surpris par le fait que Ace ne soit pas avec lui. 

"Où est Ace ?" demanda Haruta, visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde que son frère 

"Il est parti voir Pops tout à l'heure." répondit simplement Vista

Effectivement Ace était assis à côté de Pops qui était entouré d'appareils pour l'aider à survivre, et recouvert de bandages, il ressemblait presque à une momie pour autant il dégageait toujours la même impression de force, ce qui était extrêmement rassurant. Marco était déjà là, le second de l'équipage n'avait pas eu à donner une raison, il n'allait pas être séparé de Pops si il avait quelque chose à dire sur la question, le seul moyen qu'il soit resté en arrière ça aurait été avec un ordre direct de Pops, et même là le Phénix aurait probablement trouvé un moyen de venir les voir discrètement. Thatch aussi était là, à côté de Marco et les sourcils froncés, dans sa chaise roulante, Izo alla de suite s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main, pendant un moment il crut que Thatch allait l'enlever avant que ce dernier ne finisse par la serrer pour le plus grand soulagement du commandant de la seizième division. 

"Ace." prompta le capitaine

"Ouais,... vous savez tous pour mon petit frère, ... Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais vraiment retourner à Dawn Island, certainement pas pour voir Jiji, mais..." commença Ace en hésitant visiblement, ne sachant pas comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire 

"T'as une amoureuse là bas ?" Jiru demanda en plaisantant, voulant lever un peu l'ambiance qui était encore plus tendue qu'auparavant 

"Crétin." sourit Ace en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, son chapeau dans le dos "Non, j'y ai ma petite sœur, j'ai rien dit pour la protéger. Vous vous imaginez bien que si après que je sois devenu un pirate, et encore plus après que Luffy soit devenu un pirate, elle aurait risqué gros si son existence était rendue publique. Luffy avait toujours prévu de devenir un pirate du coup c'était pas trop grave si j'en parlais, mais elle.... je voulais pas qu'elle soit traquée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait, pour son simple lien avec moi." 

"T'es en train de nous dire qu'il y a une fille aussi tarée que toi et ton petit frère qui nous attends là bas ?" s'exclama de suite Haruta, plus qu'un peu inquiète pour les vacances détendues qu'elle avait voulu avoir. Après tout bien qu'elle adorait Ace (oui adorait, pas plus il était juste son meilleur ami la ferme Izo), il était plus qu'un peu taré, et elle n'allait même pas parler du petit frère, il avait une catégorie à lui tout seul, elle en était convaincue. Alors imaginer une troisième, non non non !!! Les autres commandants partageaient visiblement son choc et son envie de se tirer là à toutes jambes. Seul Marco faisait exception à la règle, il avait un léger sourire, comme si il savait déjà mais non, il ne pouvait pas ....

"Non non, Ana, ... elle est plus calme et elle nous engueulait tout le temps après qu'on ai fait des conneries, elle nous empêchait aussi de réaliser nos plus belles idées... Elle est pas un D déjà, même si j'ignore toujours ce que ça veut dire, elle mange bien moins que moi, et elle est plus réfléchie. Elle a géré Luffy toute seule pendant 4 ans quand même." Ace défendit de suite sa petite sœur, elle lui manquait tellement et il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Il savait qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller toute seule, elle lui avait botté les fesses plusieurs fois quand il avait sous entendu le contraire, et le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle était créative, mais il était quand même inquiet. Il était le grand frère, c'était normal, et il n'était pas du tout inquiet par rapport à la réception qu'il allait avoir, non pas du tout, .... bon okay il était inquiet, même un peu terrifié mais il pouvait le faire, non pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix de toute façon. 

"Ta sœur ? Calme ? J'ai du mal à y croire." souffla Vista avec un peu d'humour ce qui lui valut un geste grossier de la part du second commandant. 

"Nous verrons bien assez tôt yoi, on y sera demain." trancha Marco, il avait vu que Pops était en train de commencer à fatiguer et quoiqu'il en dise, il avait besoin de repos. Ils sortirent donc tous de la cabine de leur paternel et retournèrent à leur différentes occupations, encore plus impatients de voir à quoi ressemblait la petite sœur d'Ace. Même si ils aimaient beaucoup Ace, et qu'ils trouvaient Monkey D. Luffy, alias Chapeau de Paille, amusant ils espéraient vraiment que Ace était sérieux quand au fait qu'elle était différente que ses frères. Thatch de son côté repensait à ce que Ace lui avait dit " _Liana, elle pourra t'aider par rapport à ce qu'à fait Marshall, crois moi si une personne le peut c'est bien elle._ " Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que son frère avait dit, ça n'avait pas de sens après tout. Izo, et les autres, ne faisaient que lui dire qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé et il devait se retenir de ne pas leur crier que si il était coupable. 

**C'était lui qui avait amené le fruit sur le navire.**

**C'était lui qui l'avait montré à tout le monde.**

**C'était lui, un commandant, qui avait perdu à Teach, ce qui avait provoqué tout ce merdier : la perte de ses jambes (et il ne savait pas comment continuer comme ça, il était un pirate les deux n'allaient pas ensemble ), le départ de Ace sans autorisation, la capture de Ace et la guerre, ainsi que la libération de grosses têtes qui avaient jusque là étaient coincées à Impel Down, soutenant à présent Marshall.**

Donc si c'était sa faute. 

* * *

Exactement comme Marco l'avait dit ils étaient en vue de l'île de Dawn le lendemain vers 10h du matin, Ace était alors nécessaire, ils ne pouvaient pas jeter l'ancre au royaume de Goa, trop risqué et en plus ils ne voulaient pas voir des nobles merci beaucoup, le village de Fuschia était aussi une possibilité, mais Ace avait pointé qu'il y aurait surement des marines. Garp avait des hommes loyaux avec lui, ils n'en doutaient pas une seule minute, mais ils ne voulaient quand même pas prendre un tel risque, pas de suite. Ace leur avait alors indiqué sur la carte endroit au total opposé du royaume et assez éloigné de Fuschia, un endroit où la forêt semblait être importante si la carte était correcte. Mais il avait expliqué que derrière des gros rochers, il y avait un endroit où ils pourraient jeter l'ancre et où ils pourraient descendre sans le moindre soucis. Et c'était correct, il y avait plus que quelques gros rochers bien sûr, mais en bas d'une énorme falaise il y avait un endroit où ils purent accoster et descendre. Garp était bien sûr là, à les attendre, avec une chemise à manche courte hawaïenne et un short.... le plus surprenant étant bien sûr l'énorme œil au beurre noir que le 'héros de la marine' avait à l’œil gauche. 

"Garp, merci de nous héberger quelque temps yoi." dit Marco en descendant en premier, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop observer le magnifique coquard du marine qui leur avait sauvé les fesses il y a peu

"Pas pour vous que je le fais, saleté de pirate. Où est mon crétin de petit fils ?" répondit Garp sans quitter des yeux le navire, impatient de voir descendre Ace. Il avait longtemps hésité et il avait eu tort, si il ne s'en était pas rendu compte lui même les hurlements de Dadan et la colère de Liana auraient suffi à lui faire entrer dans le crâne. Le fait que sa petite fille adorée est un aussi bon lancer le remplissait néanmoins de fierté. Il était tellement fier d'elle, si seulement elle était devenue une marine. Quoi-qu’à y réfléchir c'était probablement mieux comme ça, elle aurait tué Sakuzuki, sans la moindre hésitation pour ses actions, quoiqu'elle n'aurait jamais attendu jusqu'à la guerre pour agir, ça non. Elle se serait infiltré dans Impel Down, bien plus discrètement que Luffy, et elle aurait sorti Ace de là sans tout ce bain de sang,... enfin bon c'était fait de toute façon, et si il était un peu 'protégé' par son rang et sa réputation, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose pour Liana. Elle aurait été tué pour l'exemple par ce salopard de Sakuzuki, oh si un jour il se retrouvait face à lui de nouveau, Kong n'avait pas été stupide en se chargeant lui même de la 'démission' de Garp. 

"Jiji." Ace salua en s'avançant vers son grand père, il voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il ne savait pas comment, les remerciements et autre ça n'avait jamais été leur fort à eux deux. Sans Luffy et Liana, Ace n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu après la mort de Sabo... une chose était sûre il n'aurait pas été aussi calme que ce qu'il avait été au début du Moby Dick, même si ses nakamas ne le croiraient jamais.

' **Fist of Love** ' "Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Papi." gronda Garp avant de passer ses mains dans ceux ébouriffés de son petit fils, sang ou pas sang ça changeait rien. "Suivez moi, l'endroit où vous logerez a été équipé de bon matériel médical pour vous tous, faudra vérifier si il vous manque quelque chose et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire, je ferai en sorte de vous le fournir." 

"Merci." dirent Marco et Jiru à l'unisson, ça avait été un sujet d'inquiétude, les soins médicaux de Pops, Garp était peut être un ennemi, plus ou moins en tout cas, mais jamais il n'utiliserait du poison ou un truc du même genre, il était trop direct pour ça. Ils resteraient vigilants néanmoins, mais ils se doutaient que ça ne serait pas vraiment nécessaire. 

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Jiji ?" Ace demanda ensuite, il n'allait pas changer le nom après des années d'utilisation après tout, Garp semblait le comprendre, où il attendait plus tard pour se venger, ou alors au final il s'en moquait et c'était juste pour la forme;.. qui pouvait bien savoir...

"Dadan m'a frappé avec sa massue et ta soeur est capable de redoutablement bien lancé une bûche." il répondit sans s'arrêter "Suivez moi, il y a un chemin facile d'accès pour tous." dit ensuite Garp en ouvrant la marche, et en effet un chemin avait été creusé dans la falaise même qui permit à Pops et à Thatch de monter sans soucis, quelque chose d'agréable après tout, ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un pont, qu'ils traversèrent, observant curieusement les crocodiles qui se trouvaient non loin, surtout leur taille énorme, et finalement ils arrivèrent à une petite maison, qui avait été visiblement réaménagé récemment, un nouveau bâtiment avait été construit, très grand, pouvant facilement accueillir la taille de Pops debout. 

Ils ne purent pas regarder longtemps leur environnement, en effet une femme (?) avec une corpulence très masculine et une impressionnante chevelure orange frisée sortait de la maison, massue à la main, elle envoya un regard noir à Garp avant de prendre un Ace, sidéré bien sûr, dans ses bras. 

"Espèce de petit crétin, tu ne dois jamais te faire attraper c'est la règle d'or. Tu as fais un sang d'encre à tout le monde." Dadan dit en le serrant dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle avait cru avoir perdu son fils adoptif, non qu'elle le reconnaîtrait jamais de la sorte, à part si elle était totalement bourrée, c'était donc faisable assez régulièrement au final en fait... 

"Désolé Dadan." Ace finit par marmonner, surpris que les bandits s'en souciaient à ce point "Dadan, je te présente mon Pops et mes frères, ainsi que ma .. sœur Haruta. Les gars je vous présente Dadan, la chef des bandits qui m'ont élevé." il n'attendit pas que sa famille se remette de ce choc, il n'avait jamais vraiment expliqué qui l'avait élevé exactement, ne souhaitant pas vraiment en parler, seul Pops était au courant. "Où est Liana ?" il demanda ensuite impatient 

"Elle ne devrait plus tarder, elle est partie chasser il y a deux heures, on ne savait pas que tu arrivais aujourd'hui. Quand Garp est arrivé pour nous dire que tu allais venir passer quelques temps ici, elle était tout le temps à la falaise à t'attendre, on a fini par réussir à la convaincre que tu aurais probablement faim et qu'il fallait mieux amasser des provisions si tes am.., si ta famille avait un estomac similaire au tien." expliqua Dadan, avant de grimacer légèrement en voyant la déception sur le visage de Ace "Mais elle ne ren..."

Un grognement avait coupé Dadan avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à essayer de rassurer le commandant de la seconde division qui avait vraiment hâte de voir sa petite sœur, l'équipage se retourna d'un seul coup, Garp avec eux, tandis que la chef des bandits se contenta de sourire, elle connaissait ce grognement, l'ayant suffisamment entendu ses dernières années et surtout ses derniers temps. 

Il y avait un énorme tigre qui sortait de la forêt, un homme marchant à côté les observant de manière méfiante, une paire de tonfa en acier dans les mains, mais Ace ne remarqua pas vraiment l'homme, ou le tigre d'ailleurs, non tout ce qui l'intéressait était la personne installée dessus. Sa sœur, Potter Liana, 18 ans passé, habillé d'une chemise à manche courte verte et d'un short long noir lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, et pour compléter le tout une paire de bottine, ce qui était en revanche le plus saisissant étaient ces yeux, d'un émeraude pâli, ils étaient aveugles.

"Ace..." elle souffla néanmoins choquée de ressentir l'aura de son frère de nouveau, changée mais toujours lui. "Gin, s'il te plait."elle dit ensuite distraitement sans rien dire de plus, mais l'homme comprit de suite, il la souleva doucement du dos du tigre, qui tourna sa tête pour le regarder faire prudent, avant de la poser sur la chaise roulante qui était juste à côté, pour lorsqu'elle rentrait de la forêt. Il la roula ensuite jusqu'à mi chemin de son frère, à ce point là il n'était plus nécessaire d'avancer plus, en effet Ace s'était mis à courir pour s'agenouiller devant elle, afin d'être à sa hauteur, toute leur attention était concentrée sur l'un et l'autre, Gin fut donc celui qui vit les regards mêlés de choc et de pitié des Pirates de Barbe Blanche et il leur envoya un regard noir. Jamais il ne laisserait la jeune femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, comme son frère peu avant en fait mais si différente, être traitée différemment et encore moins avec pitié, elle était peut être aveugle et ne pouvait plus marcher mais ça ne changeait rien. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois devant le fauteuil roulant de sa sœur, Ace s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses mains pour les mettre sur ses joues, sachant que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien. Liana bougea ses mains sur le visage de son frère, sentant les différences depuis trois ans, la tension qui l'habitait et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris pour l'arrestation de son frère, juste après le fait que son petit frère ait déclaré la guerre au gouvernement bien sûr, elle put vraiment respirer, leur grand père lui avait dit que Ace et Luffy avaient survécu mais elle ne l'avait pas entièrement cru, il y avait eu un doute; Elle était toujours inquiète pour Luffy bien sûr mais il était un battant, il n'abandonnerait jamais la vie, pas tant qu'il n'était pas le roi en tout cas, elle le savait et en était convaincue. Ace n'avait jamais eu la même volonté de vivre, il y avait trop de haine envers lui même, en lui pour ça, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été aussi inquiète à son sujet. 

Avec raison visiblement, il avait été capturé parce qu'il avait été un idiot, oh elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire, il n'avait pas écrit et Garp n'avait rien dit, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, malgré sa cécité elle connaissait parfaitement ses frères, peut être un peu grâce à ça, elle ne savait pas vraiment et pour tout dire ce n'était pas important, elle était aveugle, elle l'avait accepté il y a longtemps. Ce qui l'importait c'était qu'elle pouvait sentir la honte et la culpabilité provenant de son frère aîné, elle pouvait aussi sentir qu'il ne rencontrait pas son regard, son attitude criait qu'il regardait le sol et c'était suffisant pour elle. Après s'être assurée qu'il allait bien, aussi bien que possible en tout cas, elle ne sentait pas de sang et il ne paraissait pas gravement blessé dans sa position, sa respiration était calme et pas souffrante, elle lâcha donc le visage d'un des rares êtres au monde qu'elle adorait et abaissa sa main ensuite dans une gifle magistrale. 

Sa tête tourna mais il ne bougea pas plus que ça, elle avait frappé fort mais elle avait quand même contrôlé sa force ne voulant pas vraiment le blesser, les gens qui étaient venus avec lui tentèrent de faire un mouvement vers elle, elle pouvait deviner leur indignation ainsi que le défi d'agir de Gin et même de Sasha le tigre, mais celui avec la présence la plus intimidante, celui qui devait être Barbe Blanche l'homme dont Ace lui avait tant parlé, celui qui avait réussi à se faire accepter de Ace comme son père, leur fit signe de n'en rien faire. Liana ne le sentit que distraitement, des années d'expériences de ne jamais baisser totalement sa garde dans une situation inconnue, elle l'avait fait une fois et ne se l'était jamais pardonné. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Ace, sur son frère aîné qu'elle avait cru mort, qu'elle avait pensé avoir perdu et ça l'avait déchiré, elle n'aurait pas pu l'accepter, ça aurait été au dessus de ses forces, elle en avait conscience, ça l'aurait totalement détruit, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour aider à le sauver, pour lui rappeler que des gens se souciait de lui, l'aimait.

"A quoi est ce que tu pensais exactement ?" elle demanda d'une voix brisée en serrant Ace contre elle, se rassurant de nouveau qu'il était là et qu'il allait bien.

"Un homme de ma division avait trahi l'équipage et avait manqué de tuer un nakama pour un stupide fruit du démon. Je devais aller après lui, il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai fini par le rattraper, il voulait aller après Luffy pour sa prime, j'ai attaqué, j'avais deux fois plus de raisons pour ça là, mais son pouvoir de fruit du démon... il a annulé le mien, et a causé des choses étranges, j'étais plus en contrôle de mon corps.. Je me suis fait battre et il m'a livré à la Marine, tu connais la suite non ?" raconta doucement Ace, hésitant un peu à des endroits 

"Oui, papi a parlé." reconnut Liana se rappelant très bien de la scène, elle était très loin d'être heureuse avec les actions de leur grand père, ça c'était clair et si elle avait pu et qu'elle n'avait pas su à quel point il s'en voulait elle l'aurait frappé plus, pour faire mal, pour le détruire, mais il s'en voulait et du coup ça avait été différent. Non qu'il ne le mérite pas, il aurait du agir plus tôt, jamais hésiter entre la Marine et sa famille, il n'y aurait pas du avoir un problème pour faire le choix, c'était évident pour elle bien sûr, mais aussi pour les bandits, pour Makino et même Wood Slap avait pensé la même chose. Ne pas être là pour ses petits enfants était une chose, une qui ne leur avait honnêtement pas vraiment posé de problème vu le danger qu'il représentait et la violence dont il faisait preuve. Laisser son petit fils mourir sur l'échafaud sans rien faire pour le protéger, ça en était une autre et une bien plus grave. "Tu étais un idiot. Tu sais pourtant que réagir sous le coup de la colère n'est pas une bonne idée." elle lui dit clairement, elle ne le serrait plus contre elle mais elle avait ses mains dans les siennes et elle avait placé son front sur celui de son frère. 

"Pardon." dit Ace, il savait qu'il avait merdé, l'entendre de la bouche de sa petite sœur lui permettait presque de prendre du recul, si Luffy avait été sa lumière, Liana avait été son ancre, celle qui le calmait et le poussait à réfléchir, pas toujours mais après l'accident c'était ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire et à présent elle le faisait bien. 

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner." répondit de suite Liana "Par contre, que ce soit clair, tu refais une connerie pareille et personne ne retrouvera ton corps." elle dit ensuite très sérieusement mais ça eut l'effet inverse sur Ace qui ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, il savait que si jamais une chose pareille se produisait elle l'engueulerait et lui botterait les fesses, ou essaierait en tout cas, mais c'était tellement elle qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était de retour à la maison. 

 

Barbe Blanche regardait avec surprise son fils, Ace était quelqu'un qui ne dissimulait pas ses émotions une fois qu'il était en confiance, c'était évident mais même lorsque son fils avait été le plus confiant et à l'aise sur le Moby Dick, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Aussi affectueux et aussi ouvert, cette jeune fille était visiblement une part importante de son monde, il l'avait su la première fois que Ace avait parlé des deux plus jeunes de sa famille, il en avait eu la confirmation lorsque Luffy avait pris la mer, la fierté chez son jeune fils avait été évidente, mais à présent c'était encore plus clair. Cette jeune femme avait réussi à le faire réfléchir à ses actions sans le submerger sous sa culpabilité, ce qui avait été un gros problème avant. Peut être que cette jeune femme pourrait les aider à faire accepter à Ace le fait qu'il n'était pas responsable pour les morts au cours de la guerre, c'était leur choix d'agir ainsi, de tout faire pour sauver leur frère, lui même n'était pas coupable. 

Ace ne leur avait jamais dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher et qu'elle était aveugle, autant le premier ne le surprenait pas tant que ça, il s'était douté qu'il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas accompagné ses frères ou fait du bruit de son côté, il était impossible qu'elle ait simplement décidé d'une vie paisible, pas après tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur elle et les actions de ses deux frères. Le comportement de Ace avec Thatch, le fait qu'il était vraiment doué, avait fait deviner au capitaine qu'il l'avait déjà vécu, ça avait été une excuse valide pour la sœur de Ace, néanmoins il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y aurait plus. 

"Ana, laisse moi te présenter mes nakamas et ma famille." finit par dire Ace en se relevant sans lâcher une main de sa sœur "Voici Vista, Thatch, Izo, Jiru, Haruta, Marco et bien sûr Oyaji ou Barbe Blanche. Les gars je vous présente ma petite sœur, Liana. "

"Enchantée, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans les lettres de mon frère. Merci pour l'avoir sauvé lui et Luffy, mais aussi merci pour l'avoir accepté." Liana dit en s'inclinant un peu

"C'est mon fils." répondit simplement Barbe Blanche "Un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, Ace m'a souvent parlé de toi."

Les autres pirates la saluèrent aussi, avec plus ou moins d'hésitation en voyant son regard qui bien que ne pouvant pas voir, réussissait toujours à regarder la personne qui lui parlait et donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait voir en eux. 

"Papi non." Liana dit soudainement, l'attention se porta sur l'ancien Vice Amiral qui avait commencé à faire son chemin vers le tigre et vers les provisions gardées par Sasha, le tigre traînait un brancard ou le produit de la chasse se trouvait, mais c'était aussi gardé par le chien que Makino avait offert à Liana après son accident, voulant qu'elle ait un guide lorsque ses frères n'étaient pas là, le chien était un Patou blanc très grand, que Liana avait fini par appeler Daichi, il était extrêmement protecteur et elle était sure que si il ne s'était pas montré plus tôt c'était parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de garder la nourriture. 

"Mais..." Garp commença à protester 

"C'est de la nourriture pour les nakamas de Ace, pas pour toi, en plus tu as déjà mangé. Si tu en veux ta part tu n'as qu'à aller chercher Makino et Wood Slap pour leur dire que Ace est là, au moins tu auras quelqu'un pour râler avec toi de la présence de pirate sur l'île." dit Liana avec une certaine sécheresse dans la voix, les pirates étaient plus qu'un peu surpris de voir le terrible marine faire exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit, en ronchonnant bien sûr mais il obéissait !!! 

"Ana, il nous a sauvé." remarqua Ace 

"Il aurait du agir plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas du avoir la moindre hésitation. Si il n'était pas intervenu crois moi il aurait eu bien pire qu'une bûche quand il est arrivé." répondit Liana sur le même ton "La maison a été aménagé pour que vous puissiez être confortable et il y a tout un équipement médical, si il vous manque quelque chose n'hésitez pas à nous le dire."

Les pirates entrèrent dans le bâtiment à côté  de la maison des bandits, il y avait une porte pour relier les deux maisons ensemble, la maison qui leur était destinée était grande et haute, la place principale avait plusieurs fauteuils et canapés ainsi qu'un grand lit pour le capitaine pirate, le matériel médical était autour, la cuisine était là aussi, mais il y avait un étage aussi pour les autres pirates, leurs chambres.

"Ana tu as chassé combien d'animaux exactement ?" Ace demanda en voyant le tigre qui amenait les animaux qu'elle avait chassé avec Gin un peu plus tôt, ils avaient assemblé du bois pour en faire une sorte de traîneau afin de faciliter le transport. Elle pouvait comprendre sa surprise, il y en avait un nombre impressionnant. 

"Je ne savais pas quelle quantité tes nakamas mangeaient à chaque repas, et puis tu es là ainsi que papi, du coup ..." expliqua Liana en haussant les épaules "Merci Sasha, Daichi tu peux venir maintenant." elle dit ensuite à son tigre qui se baissa pour permettre à Liana de défaire les nœuds avant d'aller se coucher à l'entrée de la maison des pirates, la tête tournée vers l'intérieur pour surveiller, tandis que le chien venait aux pieds de la jeune femme après avoir léché la main de Ace. 

"Et puis tu avais besoin de te défouler." commenta Gin en s'appuyant contre un mur

"Oui ça aussi, mes excuses voici Gin un ami à moi, le tigre est Sasha et il ne vous attaquera pas, même chose pour Daichi qui est le chien. Il y a aussi une chouette blanche qui porte du courrier si vous avez besoin je pourrais lui demander de le faire pour vous permettre de parler avec vos autres nakamas. Hedwige peut trouver n'importe qui pour apporter le courrier, elle est en ce moment avec Luna une autre amie. " dit ensuite Liana se rappelant avec un peu de recul ses manières, la présence de son frère et son soulagement, ajouté avec les fortes présences des nakamas de Ace, et elle avait oublié la politesse. 

"Ce sont des animaux intéressants que tu as là." commenta Vista en touchant sa moustache "Ils ont l'air fidèles en plus, comment as tu fait ?"

"Daichi est avec moi depuis mon .. accident, Makino voulait que j'ai un guide après que j'ai perdu la vue, autre que mes frères avec qui je n'étais pas en permanence, elle a trouvé Daichi et me l'a confié, il est extrêmement protecteur et loyal, apparemment c'est typique de cette race de chien. Hedwige ma chouette, est arrivée peu après mon onzième anniversaire et elle n'est jamais repartie, elle s'est posé sur mon épaule et ça été fini. Sasha,.. sa mère avait été tué par un des prédateurs les plus dangereux de l'île, l'ours géant noir, il était encore un bébé et je me suis occupé de lui. Tout simplement." expliqua Liana 

"Tu ne l'as pas battu ?" demanda Ace avec un grand sourire 

"Je n'en ai pas vu l'utilité, il ne m'attaque pas et je ne l'attaque pas en retour. On s'évite mutuellement, en plus tu as déclaré qu'il était ton adversaire." pointa Liana avec un léger sourire 

"Faudra que j'aille le battre un de ces jours, ça sera un bon entraînement." dit Ace avec enthousiasme 

"Il est dangereux ?" Izo demanda en haussant un sourcil, peu impressionné, c'était East Blue après tout et il ne voyait pas l'utilité, mais heureux néanmoins de voir la vie revenir vraiment au plus jeune commandant

"De l'île, il est un des deux animaux les plus dangereux, il m'a battu plusieurs fois quand j'étais plus jeune et il a blessé gravement Luffy une fois." reconnut Ace en front les sourcils "Il est dangereux, moins que beaucoup d'animaux de Grand Line bien sûr, mais quand même."

"Où est parti Garp exactement yoi ? Et qui sont Makino et Wood Slap ?" demanda Marco, profitant du silence pour poser sa question, il avait préféré garder le silence jusque là à part pour saluer bien sûr, parce qu'il avait été choqué par la soeur de Ace. Il avait imaginé une jeune femme similaire en caractère à ses frères mais elle semblait très différente, et c'était sans parler bien sûr de son état. Jamais il n'avait pensé à une chose pareille, mais c'était comme si pour elle ça n'existait pas, que ça n'était pas un soucis. C'était vrai que son ami avait aidé à la transporter du tigre au fauteuil et même après il l'avait poussé jusqu'à Ace, mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment nécessaire, elle leur montrait le chemin sans la moindre hésitation, elle semblait toujours savoir où elle se trouvait, c'était vraiment étrange. Mais surtout elle semblait très calme par rapport à sa situation, même si ça datait de plusieurs années, ça n'expliquait pas l'acceptation qu'elle semblait avoir, peut être qu'elle pourrait aider Thatch à l'accepter aussi, il savait que Izo pensait la même chose aux regards réguliers de son frère en kimono qui oscillaient entre Thatch et Liana. 

"Papi est descendu au village de Fuschia, pour aller chercher Makino qui est une sorte de grande sœur/mère adoptive pour nous, ainsi que la barmaid du village, et Wood Slap, le maire du village et un vieil ami à lui. Ils étaient les deux seuls habitants de Fuschia qui montaient parfois jusqu'ici pour nous voir, le trajet demande de l'endurance et il faut être prudent à cause des animaux. En général ils se tiennent à l'écart du sentier, mais on ne sait jamais. En plus le Mont Corvo, là où nous nous trouvons, a plutôt mauvaise réputation au village, il y a quelques familles de bandits aux alentours." expliqua Liana "Ils devraient être là dans environ une demi heure, le trajet peut être long, papi a tendance a tout poussé hors de son chemin mais Makino et Wood Slap ont moins l'habitude que lui du trajet et surtout ils sont moins rapides. Et puis avec Makino là, il n'osera pas les porter tout les deux pour gagner du temps."

"Pourquoi cela ?" Haruta questionna, surprise qu'il y ait deux femmes que le Vice Amiral Garp respectait un peu 

"Parce que personne ne veut Makino en colère." répondit Ace avec une certaine rougeur sur les joues tandis que Liana souriait amusée.

"Oh je sens une histoire, raconte, raconte." commença à demander Haruta à Ace qui refusait catégoriquement de répondre, il était hors de question qu'il raconte cette histoire à l'équipage, ce serait la honte assurée et les moqueries à l'infinies

"Tu viens de cette île aussi ?" demanda Jiru à Gin qui restait à proximité de Liana, gardant les arrières de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas nécessaire il en avait conscience, elle pouvait voir les coups venir après tout, mais il préférait être prudent. Le commandant de la quatorzième division voulait mettre à l'aise l'homme, après tout il était chez lui, il ne voulait pas que Gin soit en permanence en état d'alerte. Ils n'étaient pas un danger pour Liana après tout, ils la défendraient même, elle était la petite sœur de Ace, en plus ils étaient ici pour se reposer et se détendre, pour rien d'autre. 

"Non, Liana m'a sauvé la vie il y a quelques mois, j'avais été jeté à la mer par mon ancien capitaine. Elle m'a sauvé la vie en me repêchant et en me donnant des remèdes pour le poison que j'avais dans l'organisme. Elle m'a offert un toit quand elle a compris que je n'avais plus nul part où aller." répondit simplement Gin, si la trahison de Don Krieg lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné d'abandonner son masque avait fait mal, celle où après qu'il se soit réveillé, il l'avait jeté à la mer l'avait fait d'autant plus. Si Liana n'était pas intervenue, il serait mort, il n'avait plus envie de vivre après tout ça, elle lui avait montré à quel point il avait tort et il ne l'oublierait jamais. 

Il ne dit rien de plus, Garp, Makino et Wood Slap finirent par arriver, et ils étaient tous en train de déjeuner, les bandits ayant fait cuire une partie de la viande durant l'attente, lorsque quelqu'un finit par poser la question. 

"Comment tu t'es retrouvé en fauteuil ?" demanda Thatch à Liana


	3. Chapter 3

_"Comment tu t'es retrouvé en fauteuil ?"_

A la question de Thatch, sa famille l'avait regardé surpris et un peu choqué qu'il demande ça à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une heure, Ace avait baissé les yeux ressentant apparemment une vive émotion, les bandits qui mangeaient avec le groupe le regardaient avec une certaine colère, Garp continua de manger ayant baissé le regard, tandis que Makino et Wood Slap se contentèrent d'observer la situation, Gin de son côté regardait le rouquin d'un air furieux, mais Liana ne changea pas le moins du monde d'expression, la question ne la dérangeait pas et en plus il était un nakama de Ace du coup il avait le droit à de la patience de sa part, en tout cas c'était son point de vue. 

"On ne vous a jamais expliqué que c'était impoli de demander une chose pareille ?" une voix se fit entendre avant que Liana ne puisse donner sa réponse, une voix mélodieuse et chantante appartenant à une jeune femme blonde qui sortait de la forêt tranquillement pour rejoindre le groupe amassé au dehors de la maison pour le repas. 

"Luna, tu es en retard je commençais à être inquiète." commenta Liana, en se tournant vers la blonde qui venait d'arriver, elle n'était pas très grande, surtout comparée aux pirates mais elle faisait quand même 1,60 mètre, portant des bottines marrons, un short de la même couleur et un haut jaune, ses longs cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un bandeau multicolores, néanmoins l'ensemble lui allait bien, même les radis qui ornaient ses oreilles ou son étrange collier. "Gin t'a mis une assiette de côté." précisa Liana, en donnant un peu de viande à la chouette blanche qui avait quitté Luna pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et qui accepta avec joie la nourriture "Luna, je te présente mon frère Ace, et ses nakamas, Jiru est à côté de Dadan, puis Vista et Joz, et de l'autre côté de Dogra il y a Thatch, Izo, Marco et leur capitaine Barbe Blanche, tandis que Haruta est celle qui est à côté de Ace. Voici Luna, l'autre amie dont je vous ai parlé et Hedwige la chouette que j'ai aussi mentionné." présenta donc Liana, ne montrant aucun signe qu'elle sentait les regards choqués des nakamas de Ace par rapport au fait qu'elle savait qui était qui et leurs positions. 

Luna salua poliment avant de s'installer à gauche de Liana, à droite il y avait Ace, et du coup à la droite de Gin qui s'était poussé pour lui faire de la place, l'ancien pirate de Krieg voulait protéger ses deux amies et il était extrêmement méfiant vis à vis des nouveaux arrivants. Il n'était pas ignorant de leur force et il les craignait un peu, mais surtout il tenait énormément à Liana et Luna et il voulait les aider autant que possible. 

"Par rapport à ta question Thatch, j'ai un accident, j'étais sur un bateau qui a explosé il y a dix ans de cela et j'ai été coincé entre des planches et le mat, mon bassin a été extrêmement touché d'où le fauteuil, par rapport à ma vision ça a été un mélange des flammes et d'un violent coup à la tête selon les docteurs." expliqua brièvement Liana, elle leur accordait un peu de confiance dû à leur lien avec Ace et le fait qu'ils avaient sauvé ses frères, néanmoins ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait leur raconter son histoire facilement. L'accident était un sujet douloureux, pas tellement pour les conséquences médicales qu'il avait eu pour elle mais plus pour la perte énorme que leur famille avait subi ce jour là. Sentant la tension dans l'air et n'ayant pas envie que le premier repas marquant le retour de son grand frère soit gâché ainsi, elle décida de changer le sujet vers quelque chose d'un peu plus amusant. "Je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt curieuse, Ace m'a raconté brièvement comment il s'était retrouvé parmi vous mais il n'y avait pas assez de détail à mon goût, peut être que vous pourriez en rajouter un peu non ?" 

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Jiru et Haruta qui se lancèrent de suite dans toutes les fois où le détenteur du Pyro fruit, avait tenté de tuer Barbe Blanche uniquement pour échouer et en général se retrouver dans des situations plutôt amusantes, que ce soit par dessus bord, coincé dans la rampe entourant le navire, ou encore encastré dans un mur, ou suspendu à l'envers dans les cordages. Le repas fut bien plus animé grâce aux descriptions des deux commandants qui étaient souvent accompagné par un commentaire de la part d'un de leurs nakamas, sauf Thatch qui ne parlait pas et Ace qui tentait de les arrêter, en vain bien sûr. 

Après le repas, les pirates allèrent s'installer un peu plus dans leur maison temporaire, tandis que Garp allait se défouler un peu dans la foret et que les bandits retournaient vaquer à leurs activités habituelles, Makino et Wood Slapp furent raccompagnés au village par une Luna que ça ne dérangeait pas, et qui fut elle même accompagné par Vista qui était plutôt curieux par rapport à la route 'difficile' dont Liana avait parlé. 

Ace était visiblement hésitant pour faire quelque chose, alternant donc entre regarder sa sœur qui était en train de s'occuper de ses trois animaux et regarder la forêt environnante. 

"Vas y Ace, tu ne tiens pas en place." lui dit Liana après un moment de ce manège

"Mais... je ne veux pas ..." balbutia Ace 

"J'irai bien ne t'en fais pas, je compte aller peindre de toute façon alors tu ferais aussi bien d'y aller, pas la peine de te comporter ainsi pendant toute l'après midi parce que finiras par y aller mais je te tirerai par l'oreille si tu n'y vas pas plus tôt tout en continuant ça..;" commenta Liana très sérieuse, elle avait beau ne pas voir son frère elle le sentait quand même et c'était agaçant, en plus maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle savait qu'il allait aussi bien que possible elle préférerait être un peu seule. 

Après son accident, Liana avait tout fait pour apprendre à garder son calme et la tête froide, ça avait été quelque chose qu'elle avait du faire chez les Dursley et si elle voulait que tout se passe bien ça avait été nécessaire de recommencer. Elle était trop brisée pour faire autrement, si ses frères avaient vraiment su à quel point elle était mal, ils s'en seraient encore plus voulu et ça c'était hors de question. En plus dans son état elle avait du utiliser sa tête plus qu'avant pour être le plus efficace possible et surtout pour ne pas être un poids. Sa colère, son chagrin, sa rage, son impuissance, son sentiment d'échec, tout cela avait été mis sous contrôle durant la période où elle avait du rester allongée pour guérir le plus possible.

Ce n'est qu'en apprenant qu'Ace allait être exécuté que son contrôle avait lâché, totalement lâché, elle avait du être restreinte vu que comme Ace dix ans plus tôt, elle avait voulu foncer tête baissée pour sauver son frère. Elle avait été folle de rage en apprenant ce que Garp avait failli ne pas faire, qu'il avait failli laisser Ace être exécuté, le fait que l'homme ne se soit pris qu'une bûche dans le visage était franchement un miracle vu sa rage envers lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas entièrement à faute, que Ace aussi avait fait des erreurs, sentir sa culpabilité avait aidé, parce qu'honnêtement avant ça elle avait été sûre qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. La gifle qu'elle avait donné avait aidé à la calmer, mais après la colère il restait le chagrin, la connaissance de ce qui avait failli arriver et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu aider.

Ace partit volontiers après ça, sachant non seulement que la menace de sa sœur était sincère mais aussi qu'elle voulait un peu de solitude, il partit après une simple demande à Barbe Blanche sans préciser où il allait, uniquement qu'il ne serait pas loin et qu'il serait de retour dans un moment. Les autres pirates n'étaient pas tous ravis du départ de Ace, ils n'étaient pas encore tranquille sur cette île et en plus ils avaient cru qu'il allait se faire tuer, le risque avait été énorme et ils n'étaient pas encore passé au delà de ça, ils allaient être plus attentifs que la normale envers Ace, c'était un fait, même chose avec leur père qui avait failli mourir lui aussi.

Laissant donc les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'installer à leur guise dans la maison mise à leur disposition, Liana se dirigea avec uniquement Daichi avec elle, son chien, vers un petit bâtiment construit à l'arrière de la maison des bandits, son atelier. Ça avait été le travail de Luffy et Ace après son accident, ses deux frères avaient tout fait pour qu'elle puisse continuer à faire les choses qu'elle aimait, le plus possible en tout cas, la peinture également et pour qu'elle puisse le faire tranquillement ils avaient construit un abri où elle avait ses affaires. C'était avec l'art qu'elle avait réussi à exprimer ses sentiments sans pour autant sombrer totalement, ce qu'elle avait voulu faire souvent, mais elle avait tenu bon et elle y arriverait encore une fois. Parce que même si ses frères étaient déterminés à lui donner une crise cardiaque et à la faire blanchir avant la trentaine, si ce n'était pas la vingtaine honnêtement, elle les aimait et ils étaient vivants. C'était le principal. Oh elle allait probablement hurler sur Ace un peu plus, mais plus tard, lorsqu'il serait plus solide, moins coupable et qu'il serait capable d'essayer de se défendre. Même chose pour Luffy, il y aura bien sûr le problème de la location géographique, mais elle trouverait bien un moyen, peut être qu'elle accompagnerait Garp, parce que il était impossible pour leur grand père de ne pas essayer de le revoir, ça elle le savait. 

 

Elle se laissa donc aller, peignant et laissant sortir ses émotions d'une manière efficace et relaxante, essayant de se débarrasser de sa colère envers ses frères et son grand père, ils n'auraient pas du être aussi imprudent et il n'aurait pas dû hésiter, de sa peur, qui n'avait pas disparu et qui ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Luffy, son impuissance. Elle peigna ainsi un moment avant de sans s'interrompre, appeler quelqu'un qui observait dans l'ombre. 

"Que puis je faire pour vous Mr Barbe Blanche ?" elle demanda poliment à l'instant même où il arriva dans son refuge, ou plutôt où il s'assit à la porte de son refuge, sa taille était un peu trop volumineuse pour l'abri

"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler comme ça tu sais. Je voulais te parler un peu, Ace nous a souvent parlé de Luffy, mais j'ai entendu quelques histoires sur toi aussi et j'aimerai apprendre à connaître la sœur de mon fils." répondit il tranquillement 

"Mmhh, et vous vouliez éviter vos fils qui préféreraient que vous vous reposiez pour guérir." elle dit avec un léger sourire, elle avait vu juste vu qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à rire "Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?" 

"Tu as vraiment lancé une bûche à Garp ?" il décida de demander en premier, c'était plutôt surprenant, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse ni rien, quoiqu'il sentait avec son haki qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ne paraissait, comme Ace en réalité, ou le gamin au Chapeau de Paille

"Oui, il n'aurait pas du hésiter aussi longtemps, voire du tout." dit fermement Liana "J'ai passé dix ans sans mes yeux Mr Barbe Blanche, durant ses dix ans j'ai appris à me débrouiller sans et ne pas me laisser gêner par mon handicap. Lancer une bûche et toucher ma cible est chose facile."

"C'était difficile de s'habituer ?" il demanda plus gravement, il n'avait pas à vraiment gérer ce genre de chose avant, ses fils avaient parfois été blessé bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas eu de telles conséquences avant, il y avait parfois eu une amputation mais jamais ça. Il ne savait pas comment gérer avec Thatch, quelle attitude adopté mais aussi les changements qui allaient devoir être mis en place. Taro, le second de Thatch, ne pouvait pas gérer comme ça la quatrième division indéfiniment, il n'en avait pas le caractère premièrement mais en plus il ne le souhaitait pas. 

"Oui, Luffy et Ace voulaient aider mais ils ne savaient pas comment et moi je ne savais pas comment accepter leur aide. C'était difficile surtout d'accepter ce qui c'était passé, j'avais plus de mal à accepter la perte de mes jambes que ma vision en réalité. J'ai toujours le même problème, je continu à m'entêter d'ailleurs, je veux remarcher. Il a besoin de savoir où il en est avec lui même déjà mais aussi avec vous tous. C'est quelque chose sur quoi vous ne pouvez pas l'aider, non seulement ça ne l'aidera pas mais il ne l'acceptera pas forcément. Ça va dépendre surtout de lui, voir si il est capable de continuer ainsi ou si il va vouloir totalement changer, si il peut ou non réussir à accepter ce qui c'est passé et surtout s'accepter lui même. Je peux lui parler mais au final ça devra être son choix." elle répondit tranquillement, comprenant parfaitement bien la question

"Merci. Tu as rencontré Ace quand ?" il demanda ensuite, curieux sur l'enfance de son fils et voulant aussi aborder un sujet plus léger 

"Il y a un peu plus de onze ans, Luffy et moi vivions au village de Fuschia avant, sous la garde de Makino, mais après la visite de Shanks et les déclarations de Luffy qui voulaient devenir le roi des pirates... Gramps a choisi de nous écarter de Fuschia pour ici, vivre avec des bandits, où Ace avait grandi. J'ignore si c'était pour nous montrer le côté problématique de la vie illégale, pour nous protéger si quelqu'un avait entendu Luffy et comprit qui était son père ou pour une autre raison... mais ça c'est passé comme ça, même si les liens ne se sont pas faits rapidement. Ace était très en colère à l'époque, il se pensait, ou se savait, haï du monde entier et il était décidé à haïr le monde en retour. Mais après environ deux mois où il a tenté de nous tuer Luffy et moi, on a fini par gagner son respect et son amitié. Les liens n'ont fait que se renforcer et plusieurs mois après on a décidé qu'on était une famille. Il a beaucoup changé depuis, ... je pensais vraiment ce que je vous ai dit quand je vous ai remercié. J'ai toujours eu plus peur pour Ace que pour Luffy, même si Luffy se met plus souvent dans des situations impossibles, mais je sais que Luffy se battra toujours pour vivre, réaliser son rêve et protéger ceux qu'il aime. Ace n'a pas la même volonté mais il va mieux, et je sais que c'est grâce à votre équipage. Donc merci vraiment." elle répondit sincèrement, en s'étant tourné vers lui et en ayant arrêté sa peinture pour pouvoir lui accorder son attention 

"C'est mon fils, c'était normal." répéta Barbe Blanche 

"Peut être mais c'est mon frère et je suis reconnaissante." répondit elle en haussant les épaules 

"Comment tu fais pour peindre ainsi ? Tu as du talent mais je ne comprends pas le comment." demanda Barbe Blanche après un moment de silence 

"Après mon accident, Ace et Luffy ont cherché un moyen pour que je puisse continuer à dessiner et à peindre, ils ont cherché des peintures de couleurs et textures différentes. Je ne vois plus c'est vrai mais je sens quand même les choses et j'ai une assez bonne imagination, ce n'était pas facile mais je peux être aussi têtue que mes frères si j'en ai envie et je refusais catégoriquement de perdre ça aussi." expliqua simplement Liana

Ils parlèrent un moment ainsi, apprenant un peu à se connaître, Barbe Blanche appréciant qu'elle ne le craignait pas dû à sa taille ou réputation, elle respectait sa force, il le sentait avec son haki, mais ça s'arrêtait là du côté de la crainte, de son côté elle appréciait qu'un étranger ne la prenne pas avec des pincettes et ne semble pas gêner de lui parler, ce qui avait souvent été le cas pour son plus grand agacement. 

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la mer ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te laisses contrôler par les conséquences de ton accident." il finit par demander 

"Si il n'y avait eu que mes jambes ou que ma vision, ça aurait été différent, mais ... Je ne voulais pas dépendre de mes frères comme ça, qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter et me protéger à cause de mon handicap. Ce qu'ils auraient fait et ça les aurait mis en danger. Je me débrouille sur la terre ferme, et je peux me battre mais à bord d'un navire comme ça je serai plus un poids qu'autre chose. J'ai navigué un peu, pas pour aller trop loin ou quoique ce soit, et j'aime la mer mais ça s'arrêtera là, quelques voyages en mer de temps en temps avec Gin et Luna. Etre un poids pour eux et les mettre en danger.... ce n'est pas quelque chose que je désire, loin de là même." répondit doucement Liana avant de s'excuser pour aller passer du temps avec Luna qui venait de revenir d'une autre promenade. Elle laissa donc ainsi une conversation qui était devenue un peu trop douloureuse et un capitaine pirate songeur, non qu'il puisse le rester longtemps vu que Jiru vint le chercher pour qu'il soit au lit et au repos.


	4. Discussion

Si il y avait eu une chose que Liana n'avait jamais réussi à supporter c'était la pitié, et ce longtemps avant son accident. Au contraire même, après l'accident elle réagissait de manière bien pire et ce n'était rien comparé aux réactions de ses frères, Liana n'avait que des impressions, eux ils voyaient les réactions des gens et ça les rendaient fou de rage. Même Luffy. Ils voyaient à quel point elle faisait tout pour tenir bon, pour agir avec son fauteuil roulant et sa vue en moins, pour être à leur niveau, pour ne plus jamais être impuissante, voir les regards remplis de pitié qui semblaient se moquer de leur sœur, de ses efforts.... Oui, ils ne réagissaient pas bien du tout. Elle ne rencontrait pas beaucoup de monde, étant très satisfaite avec la compagnie qu'elle avait, en plus avec sa capacité à sentir les présences, les foules lui donnaient rapidement des maux de têtes, elle n'avait aussi aucun intérêt à aller à Goa très souvent, la ville lui donnait envie de vomir depuis l'incendie, savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, que la plupart avaient blâmé Sabo pour avoir croisé la route du Dragon Céleste... Non elle ne voulait pas y aller, et Fuschia n'était pas non plus génial pour elle, Makino et le maire faisaient en sorte de cacher leur pitié lorsqu'ils venaient la voir, avec les années c'était devenu plus simple de passer outre, pour eux et pour elle, les autres villageois en revanche... elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était trop habitué au comportement des bandits qui bien qu'au début un peu mal à l'aise s'étaient rapidement fait au changement et avaient vite commencé à la traiter normalement. Ils ne le faisaient pas avec l'aise de Luffy et Ace qui ne semblaient pas y prêter attention, mais c'était pas loin derrière. Le comportement des villageois en revanche était insupportable, elle n'était pas une poupée brisée et n'avait aucune envie d'être traité comme une. 

Liana passait donc le plus clair de son temps dans la forêt avec ses frères et après leurs départs, elle restait surtout avec ses animaux, l'arrivée de Luna bien que surprise, inattendue et plus qu'un peu choquante, avait été bien reçue. La compagnie de ses animaux et des bandits étaient agréable, mais une compagnie de son âge et humaine lui manquait. En plus elle avait eu des réponses comme ça, des réponses sur son passé et ses parents. Savoir que ses parents avaient été assassiné au lieu d'être morts dans un accident de voiture à cause de l'alcool, et bien ça l'avait aidé un peu. Petunia avait bel et bien menti sur toute la ligne et les explications au sujet de sa magie, de ses pouvoirs étranges, lui permettait enfin de savoir ce que lui avait reproché les Dursley. Elle les avait laissé derrière elle, le plus possible en tout cas, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'interroger, particulièrement après ... l'accident. Cependant avant l'arrivée surprenante de la jolie blonde, Liana avait sauvé Gin, son haki l'avait alerté d'une présence faible sur une des plages où elle se rendait souvent, et elle avait trouvé un naufragé, ou plutôt Daichi l'avait repêché et traîné jusqu'à Liana, et ce malgré la différence de taille entre l'homme et le chien. Soigner Gin avait demandé beaucoup d'effort, l'homme était en sale état, son corps avait été affaibli et ce avant qu'il ne soit empoisonné, frappé et qu'on ne tente de le noyer. Heureusement au fil des années à vivre avec deux garçons qui s'attiraient sans cesse des ennuis et qui étaient souvent blessé, Liana savait quoi faire, même si elle n'avait jamais du soigner à ce point. Les bandits l'avaient aussi aidé, certes certains avaient protesté, autant pour le principe que pour le danger que l'inconnu pouvait présenter pour leur famille, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, Liana était une des leurs après tout. Bien sûr même après son réveil, Gin n'avait pas été sorti d'affaire, pas entièrement et pas au niveau physique, surtout mental. La trahison de Krieg, les deux plutôt, l'avait énormément touché et il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il avait alterné entre la repousser, la haïr et s'accrocher à elle. 

C'était pour ça que l'arrivée de Luna avait été aussi agréable, Gin avait mis du temps à vraiment accepter Liana, plus craintif, et ses émotions contradictoires ainsi que sa méfiance pesaient sur la jeune femme, l'innocence de Luna et son côté positif soulageait beaucoup Liana. Ça la faisait même penser à Luffy, tout comme Gin l'avait fait penser à Ace, un côté sérieux ainsi qu'une vision positive de la vie comme Luffy, tandis que Gin avait bon cœur mais qu'il était méfiant. Il s'était ensuite adouci, devenant loyal envers Liana, ne la quittant presque pas, et réagissant de manière extrêmement protecteur envers elle, ainsi que Luna. S'entraînant aussi dur pour devenir plus fort, encore plus déterminé vu que Liana était capable de le battre facilement. La jeune femme manquait certes d'adversaire, surtout depuis le départ de Ace vu que les trois dernières années, elle s'était assuré que Luffy apprenait à donner un véritable coup de poing et sache gérer l'impact de ses coups, son corps élastique lui avait souvent posé problème au fil des années, néanmoins Liana était une excellente combattante, même dans son état. Une combattante qui n'avait pas de difficulté à battre Gin ainsi que tout les gens qui vivaient au Grey Terminal. 

C'était pour toutes ses raisons qu'elle en avait assez d'être suivie par un des nakamas de Ace et ce où qu'elle aille, toujours le même, le blond aux yeux endormis selon Luna qui lui avait aussi dit que le blond était également très séduisant, néanmoins séduisant ou non, ami de Ace ou non, la patience de Liana n'était pas éternelle et elle commençait à en avoir assez. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit était parce qu'il comptait pour Ace et qu'elle appréciait Barbe Blanche. Le capitaine et elle avaient pas mal discuté depuis son arrivée sur l'île, elle ne le traitait pas avec des pincettes et lui non plus, elle était aveugle et incapable de marcher, tout comme il n'allait pas s'effondrer après un éternuement malgré ses blessures. Le vieux pirate aimait raconter des histoires, décrire des paysages à la jeune femme qui appréciait les discussions, tout comme il appréciait ses histoires au sujet de Ace et de leurs aventures sur l'île de Dawn. Garp était moins emballé, c'était visible, même pour Liana, néanmoins l'ancien marine avait décidé de garder le silence et ses distances, il restait dans la maison des bandits aussi mais parlait surtout avec Makino et le maire qui venaient tous les jours, quoiqu'il discutait aussi avec Ace, même si leurs discussions étaient aussi violentes que lorsqu'Ace était enfant. A savoir des insultes des deux côtés et des attaques, la plus grande différence c'était que leur grand père retenait ses coups, à savoir si c'était parce qu'Ace était blessé ou parce qu'il y avait des gens prêts à le frapper si il allait trop loin, Liana n'arrivait pas à le déterminer, Garp était quelqu'un d'étonnement complexe par moment. 

Cependant elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça, enfin pas pour le moment, parce que son frère avait des gens sur qui il pouvait compter et ça lui faisait plaisir, lui ramenait un sourire de savoir qu'il était aimé, respecté et choyé dans son équipage, néanmoins Ace lui avait demandé quelque chose, d'aider Thatch à accepter son nouvel état, d'accepter la situation. Liana savait que ce n'était pas vraiment accepter la situation le soucis, après tout elle l'avait accepté mais continuait à essayer de marcher à nouveau, une chose sur laquelle elle travaillait tout les jours, ayant plus d'espoir depuis l'arrivée de Luna et depuis que sa magie travaillait dessus, non que ça l'avait arrêté avant, elle était têtue. C'était surtout voir qu'elle pouvait toujours agir, se débrouiller et aider à protéger ses frères, qu'elle n'était pas un fardeau, qui l'avait aidé à surmonter cela, ainsi qu'accepter ce qui lui était arrivé, son échec. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner son frère, elle ne pouvait pas se rassurer quand à ce qui était arrivé à Luffy, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner son grand père, ou protéger Ace quand il serait temps pour lui de quitter l'île, elle savait qu'il serait en danger à cause de son père biologique. Mais elle pouvait peut être aider un homme qui comptait énormément pour son frère, un homme qui l'avait aidé à s'accepter et à rejoindre l'équipage qui avait tout risqué pour Ace. Elle avait voulu attendre avant de le faire, d'abord elle avait voulu se calmer elle même et en apprendre d'avantage sur la situation, savoir comment il réagissait, savoir comment ses nakamas réagissaient, c'était important pour elle de mettre ça au point, mais maintenant elle pensait pouvoir agir. 

"Thatch, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, tu viens ?" elle demanda en s'approchant avec seulement Hedwige sur l'épaule, Thatch était installé un peu à l'écart des autres, mais c'était son choix, elle l'avait entendu se disputer avec Izo particulièrement pour rester seul. 

"Je sais que tu ne vois pas mais j'aurai pensé qu'on t'avait dit, je ne peux pas vraiment aller ailleurs." il dit sombre, c'était un mauvais jour apparemment. 

"C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose auquel je dois penser moi même." elle pointa moqueuse. "Je veux dire c'est pas comme si je suis dans un fauteuil depuis dix ans. J'ai appris à vivre avec, à me débrouiller alors que j'étais une enfant et que je n'avais vraiment pas accès aux meilleurs soins médicaux où à des gens qui savaient ce que je vivais. Je voulais te donner un coup de main, te montrer que tu n'étais pas inutile comme ça mais bon je suppose que c'est ce que tu veux. Quand tu auras finis de te lamenter sur ta misérable existence viens me trouver. Je suppose que Ace avait tort à ton sujet, c'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé rencontrer l'homme qui l'a tant aidé et soutenu, l'homme qu'il décrivait comme optimiste, fort et plus têtu que lui." 

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire elle commença à partir, lui tournant le dos au passage, la manière douce n'avait pas marché lorsque c'était ses propres nakamas qui l'utilisait, elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à faire de même, et puis si elle s'était remis après l' _accident_ c'était en partie pour ses frères mais aussi parce que Dadan et les autres ne l'auraient jamais laissé se morfondre, même si ils se sentaient mal pour elle, ses frères ça aurait été différent, mais Dadan l'avait poussé à avancer et depuis les deux femmes étaient proches, même si leur relation était un peu étrange. Elle était donc plus prête à faire la même chose à Thatch si c'était nécessaire, ce même si ça ne plaisait pas aux pirates de Barbe Blanche, elle n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux vis à vis de son comportement, Izo particulièrement mais aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot, elle sentait que Barbe Blanche avait bougé, un signe pour eux de rester tranquille. Elle ne savait pas si il comprenait ce qu'elle faisait, si il s'en doutait, mais elle lui était reconnaissante du fait qu'il lui laissait une chance. Lancer un défi à ses frères avait toujours fonctionné, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de réagir, et apparemment ça ne marchait pas uniquement avec Ace et Luffy, vu que Thatch ne perdit pas de temps à la suivre.

"Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?" demanda Thatch en arrivant, le ton moqueur qu'elle avait utilisé, ses paroles, il n'avait pas pu ne pas réagir. 

"Suis moi." dit simplement Liana, commençant à faire rouler son fauteuil, Hedwige l'aidant à se repérer, si elle pouvait se déplacer sans mal dans la maison des bandits ou autour, ce n'était pas évident ailleurs et ses animaux l'aidaient à le faire, tout comme sa famille. Ça aidait aussi qu'elle connaisse très bien le chemin, c'était un qu'elle prenait souvent, malgré la difficulté. Difficulté qui ne tarda pas à faire râler son compagnon de voyage. 

"Je peux savoir où on va ? Où pourquoi ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis le maintenant." demanda Thatch après un moment, le chemin était long et il devait faire beaucoup d'effort pour avancer, ils allaient vers le sommet de l'île apparemment. 

"On va en haut, quand au pourquoi, tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir. Et si j'ai quelque chose à te dire je le ferai en haut. Je ne pensais pas qu'un commandant de Barbe Blanche avait aussi peu de volonté et de force. Tu veux vraiment renoncer maintenant ?" défia Liana. 

* * *

 

C'était difficile, le trajet même pour elle lui demandait des efforts alors pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude des fauteuils roulants, ça l'était d'autant plus, mais elle continua à le taquiner dès qu'il faisait mine de s'arrêter ou de ralentir, et tout au long elle comprenait pourquoi son frère aimait tant Thatch, pourquoi il lui avait tant parlé de lui. C'était muté, dissimulé derrière son chagrin et sa colère, mais c'était là, il avait une flamme en lui, une véritable détermination. Mais il y avait une plaie là, une plaie qui suintait de pus et il fallait le faire sortir, elle parlait d'expérience, il lui avait fallu des années pour affronter sa propre blessure et ça avait failli la détruire. 

"Ouah..." souffla Thatch en voyant la vue. "C'est magnifique."

"Oui, je viens ici depuis des années, même avant mon accident, je venais là pour éviter un peu mes frères, pour prendre de la hauteur et me sentir libre. Je ne peux plus voir la vue c'est vrai mais je m'en souviens, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était la plus belle vue de l'île. L'autre est sur la falaise." elle expliqua, son visage tourné vers la mer. 

"Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?" demanda Thatch, un peu essoufflé après le trajet et bien plus calme qu'au début. 

"Après ce qui m'est arrivé je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais avancer, que j'étais un fardeau. J'avais l'impression que ma vie était finie, que je ne pourrais jamais pas être utile, que ce fauteuil était une prison. Je suis partie de la maison un jour, Ace et Luffy étaient partis chasser me laissant derrière, et j'ai commencé à rouler, aidé de Daichi, qui n'était qu'un chiot à l'époque, j'avais besoin de respirer et c'est cet endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit. J'ai eu du mal et j'étais encore plus fatiguée que toi mais une fois là, même si je ne pouvais plus voir le paysage qui m'avait inspiré tant de liberté avant, je me sentais mieux. Parce que j'avais réussi, j'avais fait quelque chose de difficile, même dans mon état, une chose qui épuisait même mon grand père et c'est là que je me suis dit que j'étais capable de plus, que j'étais capable d'être plus forte, que j'avais un espoir pour me débrouiller seule un jour. Même si tout mes efforts pour danser à nouveau un jour, pour marcher tout simplement, sont en vain et bien j'ai quand même réussi à avancer, j'arrive à rire, à aider mes frères, à me débrouiller seule, et je suis même capable de battre tous les gens de cette île, enfin avant votre arrivée, à vous et à mon grand-père. Ce chemin me rappelle que je suis forte, que je peux avancer même en étant aveugle et dans un fauteuil." elle expliqua sans se tourner vers Thatch.

"Tu n'es pas parti avec tes frères pour devenir pirate." pointa le commandant. 

"Non, j'aurai été simplement aveugle ou en fauteuil j'y aurai pensé, mais là je craignais de les ralentir, surtout Luffy. Il fonce tellement." soupira Liana "J'ai préféré rester ici, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter, Ace et Luffy savent bien que je peux me défendre, mais ils sont très protecteurs. Je ne peux pas les blâmer, je suis pareil." elle soupira. "Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un frère et de se blâmer ensuite."

"C'est ma faute si Marshall a pu obtenir le fruit et qu'il a pu faire tout ça." dit Thatch en colère. 

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était un traître, je ne sais peut être pas beaucoup sur la situation, Ace m'en a parlé bien sûr mais ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet qu'il aime aborder, mais je sais que Marshall a passé beaucoup d'année en se faisant passer pour un des votre. Tu n'avais aucune raison de le suspecter non ? Et tu ne lui as certainement pas demandé de te poignardé dans le dos. Enfin si tu l'as fait on doit parler." elle plaisanta. 

"Non, je n'ai pas fait ça." il sourit légèrement. 

"Bien. Tu blâmes Ace pour la guerre ?" elle demanda brusquement. 

"Bien sûr que non." il dit de suite, protestant avec colère. 

"Alors pourquoi ils te blâmeraient pour ce qui c'est passé avec Marshall. Tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier de lui. Tout comme Ace n'avait aucune idée que son géniteur serait utilisé contre votre équipage." elle pointa. 

 

"Tu as dit que tu savais ce que c'était que de perdre un frère et de se blâmer. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ?" demanda Thatch.

"J'ai dit que mon accident avait eu lieu sur un navire en flamme lorsque le mat m'était tombé dessus. C'était la vérité mais je n'ai pas tout dit, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler à un groupe que je ne connaissais pas encore moins après avoir juste récupérer mon frère aîné. Ace ne s'est jamais pardonné ce qui m'est arrivé, même si il n'était pas responsable. C'était il y a environ dix ans, nous étions quatre à l'époque, trois garçons et une fille, mais je me suis toujours senti accepter et heureuse avec eux. J'avais six ans lorsque j'ai rencontré Luffy, lui en avait cinq, et c'était lorsque j'avais huit ans que j'ai rencontré Ace. Il était en colère, il haïssait le monde persuadé que jamais on l'accepterait après savoir qui était son géniteur, il n'y avait qu'une seule exception à cette règle, Sabo. Un ami à lui depuis plusieurs années. Notre rencontre n'a pas vraiment été idéale, loin de là même, mais après quelques événements, ils nous ont accepté et nous sommes devenus amis. Au fil des mois nous sommes devenus une famille, unique sans aucun doute mais on s'adorait. Ace et Luffy étaient proches, similaires même à l'époque, tandis que moi c'était avec Sabo que j'étais la plus proche, on se comprenait. 

Sabo était un fils de noble, il était né au royaume de Goa avant de s'enfuir de chez eux, il n'en pouvait plus de voir comment les choses se passaient et il a préféré fuir pour vivre au Grey Terminal, la décharge,  alors qu'il n'avait pas six ans. Malheureusement il n'a pas pu fuir son passé éternellement, son géniteur l'a retrouvé, il s'est servi d'un pirate avec qui on avait eu des ennuis pour l'attraper. Se servant de nous comme otage, si il ne faisait pas ce que son géniteur voulait alors on se faisait tuer. Sabo a cédé, il est parti avec lui et nous on a été obligé de travailler pour Bluejam le pirate, on travaillait pour lui et en échange il nous laissait la vie sauve. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait dit. On a été obligé de laisser des caisses dans tout le Grey Terminal, des caisses remplies d'explosifs, un dragon céleste devait venir sur l'île et la Ville la plus Propre d'East Blue ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une décharge publique comme le Grey Terminal. Ils y ont mis le feu, condamnant tout les gens qui vivaient là bas. On était coincé là bas tous les trois, Bluejam nous avait fait prisonnier, les choses ont mal tournées, Ace est resté en arrière parce qu'il est un idiot qui refuse de fuir un combat, Luffy et moi on a été obligé de rentrer avec les bandits. Ils nous portaient. Après plusieurs jours sans nouvelle, je suis descendue avec Dogra en ville, je voulais chercher Ace et Dadan qui n'étaient pas rentrés, mais je voulais aussi voir Sabo. 

Je l'ai vu mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Sabo avait décidé de partir, de prendre la mer, brandissant le pavillon noir, son symbole, un S barré. Mais il avait mal choisi son jour, c'était le jour de le l'arrivée du Dragon Céleste, qui n'a pas supporté qu'un petit bateau de pêche ose croiser ainsi son chemin. Il a fait feu. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas pensé au fait que je n'aimais pas mettre la tête sous l'eau, ou encore que je n'étais pas une très bonne nageuse, tout ce que je savais c'était que mon frère était en danger. Je l'ai rejoint, il était vivant même si il essayait d'arrêter les flammes et il allait sauter à l'eau, me retrouver, quand le dragon céleste a tiré à nouveau. Ça nous a envoyé sous l'eau, touchant gravement Sabo. Je l'ai attrapé, j'ai tenté de remonter à la surface avec lui, mais je me suis retrouvée coincée entre le mât et le pont. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, vraiment vu, c'était le corps sans vie de mon frère qui était emporté par les courants avant que je ne me reçoive un coup sur la tête, coup qui m'a privé de la vue selon les médecins.

Ace et Luffy m'ont retrouvé deux jours après, j'étais échouée sur la plage, après ça j'étais brisée, une part de moi se blâmait. J'aurais préféré me retrouver dans cet état, je l'aurai accepter volontiers, si ça voulait dire que Sabo aurait survécu. J'ai eu envie d'abandonner tout, de me laisser sombrer mais je pouvais pas, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Parce que Luffy et Ace avaient besoin de moi, je pouvais pas les abandonner. Et tu ne peux pas non plus, tu as une famille qui t'aime, un homme qui t'adore, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour toi, et je sais que tu ferais pareil pour eux. 

Ce ne sera pas évident, chaque jour sera un défi, mais je pense que tu peux le faire, parce que mon frère crois en toi et que tu as des gens sur qui tu peux compter. Et que tu es capable de gravir cette montagne, alors pourquoi pas le reste ?" elle demanda en lui prenant la main. 

Thatch la serra, et pour la première fois depuis son réveil après les actions de Marshall, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un fauteuil roulant, il y croyait.


End file.
